


Practice

by golden_ace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Caring, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_ace/pseuds/golden_ace
Summary: The members trying to take care Sehyoon during his rough time.*wowkwan, wowjun, wowhun, wowchan.*
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Everyone, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Original Character(s), Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly unedited so sorry for any mistakes :(( I hope you enjoy

I was staying late to practice again. The choreography was really hard for me to grasp, and all the other members seem to have gotten it down. But I feel like there was something lacking from my performance. All the members kept trying to reassure me that is was good, but they were just trying to get me to leave with them.

This marks a month since I have been staying late to try and get extra practice. Also since I started my diet to lose some weight. Being the heaviest in the team bothers me, and even though the fans don't mind it, I do. Being self conscious is an easy hole to fall into. As soon as any person including myself becomes that way it is almost impossible to regain what was lost.

My body was sweating so badly, and really I still felt like I should keep practicing, for the sake of the team. Because I don't want to be the reason we are held back from our full potential. So again there I was practicing the dance one more time before I leave. It has been days since I have had a decent Meal, or what would be considered as one. 

After finishing the dance one more time I still felt unsatisfied, but my body would not let me get up and try again. So finally after checking the time I decided to go back to our dorm. The streets were completely empty, and the sky was pitch black. Not a single star was afloat for the night. It was a good thing he wasn't scared of really anything because any normal person would never be walking this late.

The walk to the dorm went by fairly quickly, and I made sure to be extra careful whenever stepping into the house. The last thing that needed to happen was getting interrogated by the others because I was out so late, even though they all know were I was.

All the lights were off and it was dead silent, which never surprised me whenever getting back this late. I was not very hungry probably due to the amount of tiredness was filling my body. Quietly without bumping into anything I made my way to mine and Junhee's room. Recently the male has been lingering awake until he knew I was back. Even whenever we talked about it and I explained that he did not have to wait for me, he still does.

The door to the bedroom was cracked open a bit, so slowly pushed the door in revealing the room. Junhee was sitting on the floor with his head in his lap. He appeared to be asleep, and probably waiting for me to get back home again. Whenever they did this it made me feel terrible, so I went over to him and placed my hands behind his knees. Lifting him up off the floor as his head laid against my shoulder. When I placed him on his bed and tucked him in I saw tear stains on his cheek. 

There was a part of me that wished deeply that he was not crying over me. But chances are he was. After making sure he was comfortable and did not wake up I jumped in to wash myself. It was already almost 4 and we had to be up in an hour, but once my head hit the pillow I slept right away. 

It was only one hour of sleep, but I felt a tad better. My body was aching and stomach was growling. Normally I just eat a tangerine for breakfast and nothing else for the rest of the day. So after getting dressed and waking up jun I went to grab a tangerine from the middle before heading out to practice. Today I was feeling more droopy than normal, but still because of the lack of sleep and food. 

It was play though because I was improving and losing weight too. Thats what needs to happen anyway. When I was about to walk out of the house my body was pulled back into the kitchen. Normally this wouldn't happen because everyone is still barely getting ready, and I am always the first one out of the dorm. So the fact that someone was pulling me back was already a shocker.

When I was finally able to see who was pulling me I was already seated on the stool. " _ **eat this now**_ " Donghun looked like he just woke up. His hair was all over the place and he was still in his pajamas. " _no im not hungry you eat it_." I flashed the best smile my body would allow. " _ **Please. Please Sehyoon**_ " he put his hands over mine. " ** _just this once for me_** " HIs eyes were becoming glassy, and that same feeling from last night was starting to surface.

" _Okay_ " He moved his hands and watched me the entire time. The food did more than fill me up, and because it was so much food I already knew practice was going to be rough, but the last thing I could do was tell Donghun no. So after having trouble scoffing it down and thanking Donghun I left. 

Normally I wouldn't jog to the practice room, but after eating that food I needed to warm up. When getting there everyday I was always the first one, but today when walking in Chan was sitting in the middle of the room. He smiled at me softly and patted the spot next to him. After putting my stuff down I stumbled over to his side. 

Today was already a weird day. Everyone was acting strange. First Junhee crying? and then Donghun feeding me? now chan being here before me? it was really weird because normally it wasn't like this. " **wanna practice choreo? I need some extra practice** " he flashed his warm smile at me and I just nodded. 

Through the time were practicing and perfecting the younger kept praising me. Everything that came out of his mouth was a compliment, and even after a while of practicing he made me stop and rest for an hour.Doing stretches with me and such, and after our group practice everyone was getting ready to leave.

For a minute I even thought about it but then something came over me, and I convinced myself to stay and practice again. None of the others said anything and they just left. After only an hour extra of me being here there was a small creak, it was the door slowly opening.

Behind it byeongkwan walked into the room, still in the clothing he was in earlier. Unshowered and tired. " _Byeongkwan its late you should go home_ " this was the same thing that I had told Junhee before as well. "I am just gonna watch" he smiled and plopped down in the corner of the room. I sighed because there was no way to convince him to leave now. So I just continued working on the chores.

He watched me run through the songs again. "Hyung take a break for a bit" he was smiling at me from were he was. Really this was not the time for breaks but I just nodded and sat on the floor trying to catch my breath. The smaller walked over to me and sat down. His face was full of tiredness, but he placed a hand on my arm and pulled my body down onto his lap. 

"just relax hung. close your eyes" I did as he said. His legs were soft so they actually felt good to lay on, and byeongkwan started running his fingers through my hair. My entire body was reacting. Starting to feel heavier and heavier until I was almost comepltly asleep. "hyung you know you are perfect. This is what we keep trying to show you. I hope you can see how much we care. Junhee-hyung stayed up crying last night because he was worried. We just want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you, and please just be yourself. Have fun, and don't worry about anything."

With that I drifted off into sleep with tears rolling down my face.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope it was worth your time :))


End file.
